The Mistletoe Can Tell the Truth
by ricolover27
Summary: The penguins meet their dream girls under a certain plant during Christmas. What will happen when the girls belief that they could be something more? My first Christmas special. Time to get in the spirit.
1. misteltoe party

R: this is my Christmas special. Enjoy: for it is my first Christmas story.

Summary: the penguins meet their dream girls under a certain plant. Now they must kiss them, but will the kiss turn into something new.

Disclaimer: I do not own penguins of Madagascar, DreamWorks and nickelodeon do. I own Amanda and dismay.

Word count: 708

Chapter one: the mistletoe

**3****rd**** person's pov**

It was 6:00 two nights before Christmas.

Central park was decorated every inch of the park. There were green and red streamers all over the ground. The trees had many strings and decorations alike. Stockings were hang on trees and outposts.

There was a brown stand set up in the corner of the park. They were severing many drinks there. The Christmas tree was set up in the middle of the park. It had lights all over it. They shined and shined all over the park.

Skipper was by the snack table talking with Marlene. Doris was talking with her friends over by the beverage table. Kowalski was staring at her as he sipped a smoothie. Julian was working the stand. Mort was clinging onto Julian's feet. Maurice was relaxing on a pool chair.

Dismay was dancing with the monkeys on the dance floor. Private was chatting aimlessly with rico. Amanda was sitting on a black chair talking to kitka. This was truly a party for all the animals. Julian though thought not. He was looking over the crowd of happy talking animals.

Animals were not supposed to talk on Christmas. They were supposed to be handing out the gifts and playing jokes on each other. Julian decided to play his own joke on the penguins. He kicked mort of his feet and started to plan his joke.

Skipper and Marlene were already in position. Now he had to get private to be with Amanda, rico with dismay, and Kowalski with Doris. It was easy leading private over to Amanda. He quickly planted secret mistletoe in the cupboard above them. He led dismay to rico and planted one in the trees above them.

Then he led Kowalski to Doris. He quickly went over to skipper and Marlene and planted mistletoe above them. Then he went back over to Kowalski and Doris and hang one right in plain view. The monkeys were the first to see Julian hang the mistletoe above Kowalski and Doris.

They alerted the rest of the crowd and everyone stared at them. "What" Kowalski asked? Then they answered his question when they started chanting "kiss, kiss, kiss". Doris and Kowalski looked above them to see the dreaded mistletoe. Doris rubbed her flippers together shyly while Kowalski rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh come on be the kissy kissing already" Julian said impatiently as he held the mistletoe. Kowalski looked into Doris eyes, and Doris looked back. Doris moved forward and they both quickly planted a kiss on each other's mouths. When Kowalski did that he felt fire burning his soul.

Everyone else laughed at the scene. "Well romance sure is unpredicting" skipper said. Then Kowalski pointed above skipper and Marlene with a smile on his face. Skipper and Marlene looked above them and saw mistletoe as well. "Well this is awkward" Marlene said shyly. "Curse you mistletoe" skipper shouted. He shouted for he did not feel ready to kiss Marlene yet. Marlene moved towards him closer. Then they both pressed their mouths together.

Private and rico laughed as well. Amanda looked above her as private laughed. She elbowed private and he looked up. Everyone got a hint as they saw mistletoe above them. Private was gleefully cheering inside. Amanda leaned into private and they kissed. Dismay as well saw a mistletoe above her and rico.

She and rico quickly did a peck, but that was it. Everyone afterwards had an awkward aroma around them, but still party anyways. The party ended at 3:00 in the morning. They all returned home, but the penguins, Marlene, and Doris felt something was different with their relationships. And it would be like that for the rest of their lives.

R: the end of chapter one. There is only going to be 5 chapters in this. Next chapter is called confrontation with an otter.


	2. confrontation with an otter

R: this is the next chapter.

Word count: 597

Chapter two: confrontation with an otter

**Skipper's pov**

It has been two hours since we returned from the Christmas party. It was real fun but I can't help but feel something's missing. Something very important. Now that I think of it, there was that time I felt that spark.

Yes, it was when I had kissed Marlene. She tasted like candy… I wonder if maybe she feels the same way. Well there is only one way to find out. I must meet her and quick. I tell Kowalski to watch the fort. Though he asks where I am going, I just tell him it's classified. Well it kind of is.

I walk over to Marlene's habit. Here goes nothing. I knock on the door. Then Marlene opens the door and is surprised. "skipper did you just actually knock" she asked. Come to think of it I did… strange. "Yeah I need to talk to you" I said. "Well come in" she said as I walked inside.

"so what did you need" Marlene asked. "Do you remember what happened at the Christmas party" I asked her shyly. "Remember how can I forget" she said laughing. I felt a tug in my heart… she was laughing at me. Was it because I was paranoid, or strict. Maybe because I am a penguin. Maybe I was a bad kisser.

"Julian sure was funny making Kowalski kiss Doris huh" Marlene asked sipping some water from her yellow cup. "Yeah…" I answered for I felt my heart break. "Is something wrong skipper" she asked setting down the cup. "No I'm fine" I said in a less cherry mood as I walked towards the cave entrance.

I felt a paw on my shoulder before I left. I looked to it to see Marlene had grabbed it. "Skipper what's wrong" she asked. "Nothing" I answered looking towards the door. "Did I say something" Marlene asked frighten of what she said to me.

"Marlene can I ask you a question" I asked her. "Sure anything" she said in her sweet voice. "Do you think I am a good kisser" I asked her afraid of the answer. "Oh…" she looked zoned out for she said nothing and her lips turned to a smile.

"Marlene" I said waving my flipper in front of her face. "What" she asked. I felt shyness take over me. I did not have a thing to say. She looked at me as I looked at her. I saw rainbows appear before my eyes. Then I felt her temperature come closer. She seemed to be leaning.

I don't know why but I felt myself lean in too. We were inches away from each other's mouths. [p.s. people I keep saying this cause penguins have beaks]. I looked into her soft brown eyes. She stared into my deep blue eyes. We finally keep leaning and met each other. It was the best kiss of my life. So full of passion.

We broke apart as she stared at me. "Sorry" she said fearing we had broken our friendship. But this is exactly what I wanted. I ran my flipper through her fur. She looked at me with those soft brown eyes. And then we kissed again, but this time I started it.

R: what do you think? I hope I kept skipper in character; I am not very good with him. What will the others think? Will they care? Do they already know? Will the others get there true loves too? Many questions to be answered.


	3. confrontation with dismay

R: I am trying to catch up with this, but things are looking bleak.

Word count: 923

Chapter 3: confrontation with dismay

**Rico's pov**

I don't know why I have this strange feeling in my gut. It feels so sensitive and mushy. I thought I hated those feelings. But every time I am around dismay I get that feeling again. That sensitive, caring, sweet feeling. Maybe I like her more than a friend.

She's so pretty. Her beautiful feathers reaching out across the distance. Her dark pink eyes. They stare at you like stars in the midnight sky. I wonder, did I always have this feeling for her. Well she was so sweet. She loved playing pranks as well. She was sort of like Julian.

I think I need to tell her how I feel. But will she feel the same way? Well I can't just sit around here, and do nothing about it. I slowly get up from the HQ floor. I walk outside because dismay had gone to her favorite spot in the park.

Near the fountain it was. It was a bush hidden behind the fountain. I'm not sure why she stayed there. Every time she felt sad, angry, or confused she would go to this spot.

I walked past the fountain and stared at the bush when a thought overcame me. Wait if that's why she comes here than that means she's unhappy! I quickly bolted into the bush. I was met by a pair of dark pink eyes staring at me.

"Rico why are you here" she said franticly as she hid something behind her back. "Help" I said with as much normalness as I could. I was bursting with intensifying flames that burned my insides.

"Help me with what" she asked. "Sad" I asked her. "Um well I can't keep a secret from you" she said slowly as she looked down to the green ground. "Rico I admit it I am a bit sad" she said. "Why" I ask her. "Well it's about the Christmas party" she said. She kept saying more, but my ears stop listening when she said Christmas party.

Did she want to kiss someone else? Maybe it is because I can't talk. Or maybe she likes private; I've seen the way she looks at him. Maybe I didn't deserve her. She was too sweet and considerate. I always pick up a crowbar or chainsaw and expect an answer to come. My parents told me to rely on actions and impulses instead of emotions and kindness.

Though they died that way as well. I felt something slap me across the face. I look up to dismay. "Sorry rico, but the least you could do is listen" she said with tears coming down her cheeks. Oh no I thought to myself. I can't belief I made her cry.

Dismay looked down and pulled the thing behind her out from her back. It was a wooden plaque with some sort of picture in it. I looked over her shoulder to see the photo. It was a penguin, but not just any penguin. This penguin had a Mohawk with a scar, and baby blue eyes. It looked sort of like me.

"Who that" I asked her. She jumped in surprise at my voice. "Rico I thought you were in lala land" she said hiding the picture again. "Sorwy" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could manage. "This penguin in this picture is someone real special to me" she said pulling it back out.

"What happened" I asked her. "Well nothing really; I think you might know him quite a bit" she said giggling. I cast a confused look to her. "He's really close to you" she said trying to give me some hints. I pondered that statement. Someone real close to me. "Private" I said with less enthusiasm. "No silly it's you" she said with a shy smile. "Oh" I said when realization caught me.

"You know rico, you're funny and cute" she said with a giggle. Funny I might be, but cute. My scar was anything but cute. "Why" I asked her. "Why what" she asked me; her eyes turning me on with crystal light. "Why cute" I asked her.

"You're cute because your eyes look like a lake that's been burning in an afterlife" she said her eyes turning to dream-like state. "Your feathers rise and fall like a puff of smoke just setting into orbit" she said. "Your Mohawk makes you look like one of those southwestern boys" she said.

"Then there's your scar…" she said her voice drowning out like an opera. "Then what" I asked her. "Your scar makes you look like a real army man, a true soldier; others may not think your scar is cute, but I do" she said finishing her statement.

She looked over to me. She had shock in her eyes. She probably expected me to run because of my love sensitivity, but someone actually thought my scar was cute. I smiled softly at her. "Rico your still here" she said.

I looked at her softly. "Uh-huh" I said as I leaned in. then I put my beak on hers. I looked at her. Her eyes were wide as the sky. But then she kissed back.

I am the luckiest penguin in the world…

R: what do you think now? Rico might be a bit oc but oh well. It's my story so I leave it at that. The next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	4. confrontation with amanda

R: I promised so here it is.

Word count: 730

Chapter 4: confrontation with Amanda

**Private's pov**

I feel something different inside me. It feels like rainbows and kittens. I love kittens. Skipper went somewhere and soon afterward rico left. It has been 2 hours since they left. Kowalski is still in his lab, while I sit at our dining table. What am I going to do? She is into too much action. Amanda is the kind of girl who would pick up a shotgun and blow everyone up before questioning.

When we first met her she tried to do that. Though she was a spy and psychotic. She has light green eyes that sparkle for miles. Well I might as well try to win her. If I don't its okay, I hope. I slowly get up and go towards our secret room. I am the only one who knows dismay has found it. She keeps a lot of her stuff there. I open the secret door and see a room painted pink. I thought she hated pink. I guess you don't judge a person by their covers. I slowly peek my head in. which my head was hit with a bang.

**1 hour**

I wake up and see I am on a black colored bed. I think this bed is the only place not colored in pink. I try moving, but my flippers have been tied down. "Amanda" I call out trying to find her. I feel something glide past me. A cat lands on my chest. She is white with black strips. This must be Amanda's cat lily.

She talked about her all the time. She would talk about her so much that skipper would get on his knees and beg her to stop. The cat must find me comfortable, for she laid on my stomach. I hear a sound come over from the door. I look up to see Amanda's light green eyes staring at me. "Private it was you" she said surprised.

"Yeah" I said. She quickly untied my flippers. "Sorry, but I thought you were skipper or Kowalski" she said putting her flipper behind her head. "Nah they don't use this place" I said as I went over to her pink dresser. "It's rico you have to worry about" I told her picking up a picture frame.

"Why does he come in here" Amanda asked me with a raised eyebrow. "He likes to be here when things don't work out" I said. I looked at the photo. It had a pink and gold colored frame. The picture was of a penguin, but before I could see who Amanda knocked it out of my flippers. "Why did you do that" I asked her looking at the frame on the ground. It wasn't broken, which puzzled me.

"Oh sorry, it was an accident" she said trying her best not to look me in the eyes. "Why are you lying" I asked her. "Fine you can see it, on one condition" she said. "What is that" I asked her.

"If you see this we are still friends" she said. I gasped inside my head. What is so wrong with this photo that we may not be friends again? "Yes of course" I said. I could never stop being friends with her anyway. She picks up the photo and hands it to me. I look at it deeply. The penguin looked like me. In fact it was me!

Except I had a crown on like a king. There was a heart in the corner of the picture. It said Amanda+private. I dropped the photo to the ground. She stared at me. I looked up at her and smiled. She caught my smiling. "Why are you smiling private" she asked me.

I came closer to her. She was confused I can tell; I hope I can clear things up. I leaned in, and finally kissed her.

I looked at her. She had a big smile on her face. "You like me too" she said with a dream-like expression. "Yes" I answered. She leaned in again, and we both kissed once again.

I guess fairytale endings do happen to everyone…

R: well this chapter is done. The next chapter might be up tonight or tomorrow. Next chapter: confrontation with a dolphin. Can you guess who is going to be in it?


	5. confrontation with a dolphin

R: well here is the next part. Now I will tell you now that Kowalski will probably not be in character. I just don't get science! And Doris behavior is made by me since no one has ever told us what she is like.

**Kowalski's pov**

Hmm everything seems so different. The void in this HQ is so very different. I set my lab equipment down. What to do now? Skipper, rico, and private are all gone. I'm not sure where private is.

I feel something hit me in the head. I look down to see a paper airplane. I pick it up to open it. I read it and it says.

_Dear Kowalski,_

_Come down to the dolphin exhibit. I will be waiting._

_Your friend,_

_Doris_

Doris actually sent me a letter. I wonder why she wants me to come to her place. Oh well.

I walk outside my lab and head towards the fishbowl entrance. I walk outside and head in the direction of the dolphin habitat. I reach it in about 7 minutes and 37 seconds.

"Doris are you here" I call out over the dolphin habitat. I hear the splash of water. Then I get pulled down into it. I keep my beak closed so I don't get any water inside me. Then the person pulls me into a cave. The cave is lit well. There is a brown table with two plates of spaghetti and meatballs on it. There is also a candle with three lights on it. The cave is decorated with purple and pink flowers.

I sit down at the table trying to catch the beauty of this underwater cave. Then I hear the splashing waves again. I look to the sit next to me, but the seat in submerged in water. I hear the splash sound again, but this time a dolphin comes up from the water.

It was Doris I could tell. She had her soft blue skin with her crystal colored eyes. "Hi" she said shyly for some reason. "Hi" I said shyly as well. "Umm I just wanted to uh invite you for dinner" she said. "Invite me for dinner, why not one of your friends" I asked puzzled. "Oh their busy" she answered. "Let's just eat now" she said picking up a piece of spaghetti from the middle plate. For some reason some of are pieces were on the same plate.

I picked up a spoon and started eating. I felt her eyes on me but I ignored it. Then she picked up one particular strand. I picked up the same strand and we both put it in our mouths. Then I felt myself being pulled. I open my eyes and we are both inches away from each other. "Well this is awkward" she said shyly, but she didn't let go of the strand.

It's like she wanted this to happen. "Yeah" I said as well. She blinked her pretty crystal eyes at me. Then she started to chew on the strand while I just stared at her. Then she got so close to me I felt my heart burst into a pit of lava. Then it happened.

She kissed me right on my beak. It felt so good that I closed my eyes in pure sanctuary. Oh how amazing the kiss was.

This is the happiest day of my life!

R: I know that Doris is suppose to like him as just a friend, but one day it could be more. The last chapter will be up on Christmas, which is tomorrow. Next chapter: Christmas.


	6. julian's surprise

R: last chapter to this story. Hope you like it, and this is an answer to some questions.

Word count: 644

Chapter 6: Julian's surprise

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Julian was sitting on his throne when a thought came to him. He would invite everyone to his own Christmas party. The penguins had directed the other party. He quickly got Maurice to set the party up, while he sent the invitations.

**Meanwhile and Marlene's cave**

Marlene and skipper were sitting outside her cave. They were watching flowers, when a paper airplane flew into skipper's face. Skipper picked up the airplane and opened it. It said come to the lemur's party at 3:00 pm. "you up for a party by the lemurs" skipper asked Marlene with a raised eyebrow.

"It could be fun" Marlene said. "Fun" skipper said. "Yeah plus we can spend more time together" she said romantically. "Hmm" skipper thought real hard about that. "Alright we'll go" skipper finally agreed. "Great" Marlene said.

**Meanwhile at the bush behind the fountain**

A paper airplane flew into the bush. Rico and dismay popped out of the bush with the airplane. She took the airplane and began reading. "Hmm says there's a party at the lemurs place" dismay said. "Hmm" rico said looking around for the lemur that dropped it off. Though none were seen.

"Hey rico can we go" dismay said. "Huh uh yeah" rico said not quite paying attention. "Oh great; pick me up at 2:00 okay" she said. "Okay" he said still not paying attention. "Thanks" she said, and then kissed his cheek while walking off. "Huh wha" rico said. He wondered what he just agreed to.

**Meanwhile at the penguin's habitat**

Amanda and private came out of the fishbowl only for private to be hit by a rock. He was dizzy, but he picked up the rock. It had a scented letter attached to it. He looked around for the person who threw it. No one but they were around. He took the letter of the rock.

"It says there's a party at 3:00 pm in the lemur's habitat" private said. "Oh a party; let's go" Amanda pleaded him with her cute eyes. "Oh okay" private said giving in.

**Meanwhile at the dolphin habitat**

Doris was swimming around with Kowalski on her back. Then a rock hit Kowalski in his head. He fell in the water with it. Doris caught him before he sank to the bottom. Kowalski took the letter off and read it. "Hmm a party" Kowalski mumbled. "A party, that's perfect" Doris said. "Let's go, let's go" Doris said splashing around. "Alright we'll go" Kowalski said.

**Lemur's habitat, 3:00 pm**

Everyone was enjoying the party. There were plenty of decorations and snacks. Julian had come around with party favors. Mort was playing around in a sandbox that was brought by Maurice. Maurice was talking with other girl lemurs. Skipper and Marlene were sitting side by side. Amanda and private were playing games.

Dismay and rico were nowhere to be seen. Doris was in the water playing water tag with her friends and Kowalski. Skipper whistled to Julian as he came by with the party favors. "Ringtail I want to personal thank you" skipper said which shocked Julian. "For what" Julian asked. "For hanging those mistletoe, now I and my men are happy as can be" skipper said.

"And for inviting us to the party" Marlene said. "Inviting, I did not invite you" Julian said. "You must be imagining things, goodbye silly otter and penguin" Julian said as he left.

"Well if he didn't invite us who did" skipper questioned. All of the penguins were puzzled for the rest of the night.

R: yep that's the end. I am thinking of making a sequel. But the sequel won't be about Christmas. It will be about who invited them to the party.


End file.
